Danny's Clone
by Hamster Fan
Summary: Complete! Vlad managed to make an exact clone of Danny. Vlad then kidnapped the real Danny while the clone is out terrorizing Amity park. Please read and review. No flames please Over 10000 hits!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Danny Phantom story so please review but I don't want any flames please. I know that it isn't the best title but, it can be hard to come up with a title. In case you were wondering I'm _not_ talking about Danny's clone Danielle. I'm talking about a new clone. However Danielle might be in the story. I hope you enjoy reading it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom but I do own this story. However if Butch Hartman or other DP writerswant to make this an actual episode they can go right ahead.**

** Danny's Clone**

**Vlad's Son**

Vlad Masters AKA Plasmius was at his house near the Rockies in Colorado. He was in his lab that he had repaired after Danny destroyed it **(this is in the episode Kindred Spirits)**.

He was working on a cloning machine and was in his human form. Inside the machine was clone of Danny in his ghost mode. The clone didn't appear to be alive yet and had multiple wires hooked to him. "Finally I've been able to steel some of Daniel's morph DNA and can clone him to get the perfect half ghost son that will obey me", he said.

After he finished working on the machine he pushed a button on it and activated the machine. After a few minutes a door on the machine opened and the clone now alive came out. "Hello new son", Vlad said with an evil smile.

"Hello father", the clone said in Danny's exact voice.

"Excellent, with you assistance with my plan it will succeed . And when it succeeds Daniel will join me and the three of us will rule", Vlad said.

Both of them then did an evil laugh. "Here's what I need you to do", Vlad said when he was done laughing.

**Well that's Chapter 1, sorry for the shortness. I wanted to stop there to cause suspense. In order for me to put up Chapter 2 I would like at least 3 reviews but no flames please. Thank you. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews I love to get them. Again sorry for the shortness of the last chapter.**

**Kidnaped**

The next day at Amity Park right after school Danny, Sam, and Tucker were walking down the sidewalk away from Casper High. "Finally it's Friday and school's over. Which means the three of us can now go to the movies like I promised", said Danny happily.

"I've been waiting for this movie to come out for months. I love movies with monsters in them", said Tucker.

"I love how it's a horror movie, it sounds Goth.", said Sam.

They were planning to go to the movie right after school and were walking to the theater. When they walked by an ally Danny's ghost sense went off. "Oh great, why does there have to be a ghost around right before the movie", Danny complained.

He then looked around to make sure no one was looking and turned into his ghost form. "It's probably just the Box Ghost or something. You two go ahead and go to the movie, I'll catch up", Danny told Tucker and Sam.

They both nodded and continued to walk quickly to the to the movie theater because it was going to start soon.. Danny flew into the ally and looked around for the ghost that made his ghost sense go off.

After a minute of searching and finding nothing something appeared behind him and grabbed his arm. Danny turned around saw it was Vlad in his ghost form. Before Danny had time to react Vlad used his power to electrocute Danny with purple-pink electricity. Danny screamed but no one was around that heard him .

After a few seconds of being shocked Danny passed out. Two silver-blue rings formed around his middle and changed him back into his human form. Right after Danny passed out Danny's clone appeared next to Vlad after being invisible in his ghost form. Vlad put the unconscious Danny over his shoulder and turned to the clone.

"You know to do", he said to him.

The clone nodded and Vlad flew off with the real Danny. The clone had heard Danny and his friends talking about going to the movies so he flew towards the theater. When he spotted Tucker and Sam he flew behind a parked car so no one would see him. He then changed into his human form which also looked exactly like Danny.

He walked up to Tucker and Sam who were standing near the ticket booth. "Hello Tucker and Sam", he said.

**Oh no! What will happen? If I get at least4 more reviews you will soon find out. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks again for all the reviews! Enjoy chapter 3.**

**Undercover**

"Hey Danny, did you handle that ghost okay?", Sam asked.

"Oh yea, I took care of it easily", the clone said in the real Danny's same voice.

"Let's go in the theater then, we already got the tickets", said Tucker.

The clone had no interest in seeing the movie. However Vlad had ordered him to not cause any suspicion until he completed his first task. So the clone went to see the movie with them so they would think he was the real Danny.

When the movie was over they walked out of the theater and started to walk to Danny's house. They were all discussing the movie.

"I liked the part when the monster of darkness appeared from the shadows", said Sam.

"I love the part when all the monsters joined together and destroyed everything. I love destruction!", said Danny's clone.

Sam and Tucker stopped walking and both looked at him with a puzzled look. The clone noticing their suspicion quickly said. "I mean I love destruction in _movies_".

Sam and Tucker believed his lie and continued to walk down the sidewalk.

When they got to Danny's house Sam and Tucker said goodbye and walked away in the direction of their houses.

Danny's clone had no interest going into the house yet. He decided to walk around Amity park and learn more about the person he was cloned from. He wanted to do this even though he already knew a lot about Danny because he was cloned from him.

When he was walking down the street he heard someone call him from behind. "Hey Fen-turd, ready for your beating".

The clone turned around to see Dash Basker walking up to him. Being cloned from Danny the clone knew that someone named Dash Basker always bullied the real Danny. "Are you Dash?", the clone asked.

"Yes I am you idiot, and as I was saying time for you beating", Dash answered while punching his fist in the palm of his other hand.

"Whatever", the clone said then walked behind a tree, went ghost and invisibly flew away.

Dash didn't know what the clone did. All that he knew was that he had somehow disappeared.

Danny's clone continued to fly around Amity until it was midnight. He then landed on the doorstep of Danny's house. He changed back into human and walked inside. Danny's parents were waiting angrily for him in the living room.

"Where have you been young man? You know that your curfew is 10:00 not midnight", Jack said angrily.

"I have an idea, I'll let you know when I start to care", Danny's clone said coldly.

Then without saying another word he went upstairs and went into Danny's room. He didn't care if they were mad at him. He knew that he wouldn't have to put up with them much longer. Jack and Maddie decided to talk to their son in the morning since it was so late.

About a half an hour later they both went in his room to make sure he went to bed. When they peeked in he appeared to be asleep so they left and went to bed.

A little after they went to bed the clone got out of bed and changed into his ghost form. He went intangible and flew through the floor heading to the basement or lab. In the lab there were multiple ghost hunting equipment on the tables, in boxes, and against the wall on the floor. On the other side of the room was the ghost portal which was currently closed. The clone walked over to the portal and activated it. The door to it opened revealing the entrance to the Ghost Zone.

He flew around the lab picking up every piece of ghost hunting equipment. He threw it into the Ghost Zone just like Vlad had ordered him to. He knew that the ghosts probably wouldn't touch it. Vlad had told him that Danny's idiot father's invetions would only be an annoyance to him and he should get rid of them.

"Finally my first task is complete. Tomorrow I will proceed with phase two", the said.

**I hope you liked chapter 3. The next chapter will be posted if I get at least 4 more reviews. Thank you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews. I'm sorry that the chapters are so short. However because they are short I am able to update more often.**

**Captive**

Danny slowly opened his eyes and sat up rubbing his head. The last thing he remembered was going into an alleyway looking for a ghost. He looked around to see where he was and realized that he was in a cage about the size of a small bathroom **(I couldn't think of anything else to describe the size)** with glowing green bars.

Then Danny remembered seeing Vlad and being shocked by him. Danny angrily realized that Vlad had kidnaped him. Danny looked at the surroundings beyond the cage and realized that he was in Vlad's secret lab at his house in Wisconsin.

After he realized where he was he went ghost and went intangible. He tried to fly through the cage. He got badly shocked when he came in contact with the side of the cage. The shock knocked him to the ground. "Don't bother trying to get out Daniel. That cage is completely ghost proof", Vlad said as he walked in the lab (in his human form).

"Let me out of here Vlad!" Danny shouted.

Danny tried to shoot his ghost ray through the cage and hit Vlad. Instead of going though the cage it bounced off the side and hit Danny instead and knocked him to the ground again.

"Why would I do that when stealing you is part of my plan?", Vlad asked.

"What is your stupid plan you crazed up fruit loop?" Danny asked.

"I'm not a fruit loop! And I don't have to tell you my plan, you will find out soon enough", said Vlad and he left the room.

'Once the clone completes phase two no one will trust or accept the real Daniel. And with no where else to go he will end up joining me', Vlad thought and did an evil laugh.

**Hope you liked chapter 4. Sorry again for the shortness. I would like 4 more reviews please. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Enjoy chapter 5 and thanks for the reviews**.

**Reveled **

The next morning Jazz, Jack, and Maddie were in the kitchen talking about Danny's strange behavior. The clone flew into the kitchen while they were talking and was hovering over them in his ghost form. "Hello family!", he said to them.

Before they could say or do anything he blasted them with his ghost ray sending them skidding into the wall. "You're going to regret that ghost kid!" Jack shouted to the clone.

Jack and Maddie then ran to the lab to get their ghost hunting equipment. "Danny why are you doing this!", Jazz asked the clone once they went downstairs.

"I'm just having some fun, and I'm just getting started", said the clone.

He then flew down to the lab where Jack and Maddie were frantically searching for their equipment. Jazz followed Danny's clone down to the lab. "When I find our ghost weapons I'm going to tear you apart molecule by molecule!" Jack shouted to the clone.

The clone landed on the ground a few feet away from Jack and Maddie with his arms folded and a smirk on his face. "Do you really want to do that to your own son?", Danny's clone asked.

"Liar! You are not our son!" Jack and Maddie shouted at him at the same time.

"Oh really?", the clone said.

Danny's clone then transformed back to human right in front of Danny's parents. **(Oooo, I bet some of you didn't see that coming!). **Danny's parents didn't say or do anything. They just stood there staring at him with shocked looks on their faces. Taking advantage of this the clone went ghost again and hit them again with his ghost ray and knocked them both to the ground.

"Danny stop this, this so unlike you!", Jazz shouted.

"Not anymore Jazzy pants, say hello to the new me!", the clone said.

He then flew over to Jack and Maddie who were still on the ground and staring at him. "Now while you two are all shocked and confused I'm going to go have some more fun", said the clone.

He then went intangible and flew through the ceiling heading for outside. While her parents were still shocked and discussing what just happened Jazz ran upstairs back to the kitchen. She took out her cell phone and called Sam's number. When Sam answered it Jazz quickly said. "Sam it's me Jazz, I need yours and Tucker's help!".

"What's wrong?", Sam asked.

"It's Danny, there is something wrong with him. He just attacked me and my parents and reveled his secret to them", said Jazz.

"What! Where is he now?", Sam asked urgently and sounding worried.

"He just left and I think he is going to go cause more trouble. We need to find out if that is not the real Danny or if he is being controlled", Jazz answered.

"Yea there's got to be a reason for this, the whole thing is not like Danny. I'll get Tucker and we'll meet you in front of you house ASAP", Sam said and hung up the phone to call Tucker.

Meanwhile the clone was hovering very high off the ground looking down at Amity park. "This is going to be fun", Danny's clone said as he was cracking his knuckles.

**I hope you enjoyed Chapter 5. I would like some more reviews please (please be nice). The more I get the more eager I am to update. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks again for the reviews. Sorry for not updating**.

**Destruction**

Danny's clone landed on the ground in the middle of the road right in the front of Amity park. No one seemed to notice him being there. "Now to get everyone's attention", the clone said.

He then took a deep breath and let out his ghostly wail. Large green rings of energy like large sound waves started coming out of Danny's clone's mouth. The sound waves traveled down several blocks of Amity.

As they passed people on the streets stopped what they were doing and covered their ears with their hands before being knocked to the ground by it. All the windows on the buildings cracked and /or shattered. The sides of buildings cracked and cars skidded across the road including parked cars.

After letting out his wail for half a minute he flew up into the air. Thanks to an improvement that Vlad had made, the clone didn't get weak and transform back to human after letting out his ghostly wail. "Attention citizens of Amity park!", he shouted down at the people on the ground.

Everyone got off the ground after being knocked down and looked up at him. People that were in buildings came out of them and also looked up at him. Some of them looked scared. "I am through with you all hating, hunting, and not respecting me!" he shouted.

Being Danny's clone he knew a lot of things that Danny knew. That included how the people of Amity park felt about Danny and treated him. "Because of how you all have treated me I'm going to treat you differently. That includes, no more being the hero!", the clone continued.

After he said this the clone blasted a nearby car with his ghost ray causing a small explosion. Seeing this everyone started screaming and running away from him. Danny's clone followed the screaming people and kept randomly blasting them with his ghost ray causing them to fly a few feet and then hit the ground a several feet away.

He also blasted things like sides of buildings, more cars, and anything else on the side walk causing them to crack or break.

When the clone saw Dash Baskter in the crowd of running people he flew over to him. When the clone reached him he flew in front of him and picked him up by the collar of Dash's shirt and flew several feet in the air taking Dash with him. "Ready for your beating Dash Bastard?" the clone asked raising a fist while still holding Dash by his shirt collar.

"It's Baskter", Dash said timidly.

"Whatever", the clone answered.

Danny's clone then punched Dash and let go of him at the same time causing Dash to fall and hit the ground. Dash then slowly got up and looked at the clone. Dash then screamed and ran away.

"Who's the idiot now?" the clone said laughing.

Danny's clone then continued to terrorize the city by attacking people and destroying stuff. "That's right, scream and run. There isn't anyone that can stop me!" the clone shouted.

**Hope you liked chapter 6. Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, even though I like didn't get any reviews for chapter 6 here is chapter 7. Why didn't I get any? I know it's not that important if a writer gets reviews or not, but it still made me sad :( Anyway sorry if you didn't like chapter 6. I hope you like chapter 7.**

**Planning**

Jazz sat on her front porch waiting for Sam and Tucker. She didn't know what her parents were doing but she couldn't worry about that right now.'What is wrong with Danny? Why would he attack me and our parents and reveal his secret to them?' Jazz thought to herself.

Jazz then checked her watch. It had only been five minutes since she called Sam but she was already impatient. She hoped that with Sam and Tucker's help she would be able to figure out what was wrong with Danny and make sure he didn't attack anyone.

Suddenly Jazz saw off in the distance in a another part of Amity Park parts of energy waves. She also heard buildings crack and people screaming. Jazz gasped and realized that it was Danny letting out his ghostly wail. Jazz was really anxious and worried now that she knew Danny was terrorizing the city.

About a minute later she saw Sam and Tucker speeding down the road toward her house on their motor scooters. They both skidded to a stop right in front of Jazz and got off their scooters. "Jazz did you see that? I think Danny's attacking the city!" Sam said quickly while pointing in the direction the ghostly wail came from.

"I know, we need to stop him somehow," Jazz answered.

"How? He's not any other ghost . We can't use ghost hunting weapons because we'll hurt him" said Sam.

"We could suck him in the thermos. It would be easy because you have a special talent at sucking Danny in the thermos Jazz", Tucker teased. **(This is from the episode "Secret Weapon"). **

"Now is not the time to joke around Tucker. However we could suck him in the thermos if there's no other way to stop him," said Sam.

"We can't, somehow all of my parents ghost hunting equipment disappeared. I have a feeling that Danny hid it all somewhere." said Jazz.

"He must really not want to be stopped" said Tucker.

"I think he's being controlled. When he was being controlled by Freak Show his eyes were red. Jazz, did anything about Danny seem different to you the last time you saw him?" Sam asked Jazz.

"No, his eyes and everything else was the same as it always is in his human and ghost form", Jazz answered.

"That may not be the real Danny then. Let's go find him and find out," Sam said as she got back on her scooter.

"Sam I don't know if that's the best idea", said Tucker.

"Well do you have any other ideas. We have to do something Tucker," Sam said sounding impatient.

Tucker thought for a moment, when couldn't think of anything else to do he also got on his scooter. They then waited for Jazz as she got her car. The three of them then quickly drove down the street to search for Danny.

**I will try and update soon, thanks for reading. Pretty please with sugar on top review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I haven't updated in a while because I have had relatives visiting me for the past week. Sorry. I have got to stop apologizing all the time. I also had a pretty big writers block. Sorry. Oh no! I just did it again! **

**P.S. Thank you vision-of-light. You were the only one so far who gave me a review for the last chapter.**

**Shocking**

Sam, Tucker and Jazz followed the sounds of explosions and people screaming to try and find out where Danny was in Amity park. When they found him he was flying several feet in the air and continuing to blast people , cars and buildings. The three of them ran over to the clone and looked up at him with concerned faces.

"Danny stop! Why are you doing this!" Sam called up to him.

The clone stopped and looked down at the three of them when he heard Sam. "Well if it isn't my "friends" and my sister", then clone said while floating down so he was a few feet off the ground and had his arms folded.

"Why am I doing this you ask? Well I'm teaching everyone a lesson for the way they have treated me," he continued.

After he said this several police officers ran up behind the clone pointing their guns at him.

"Freeze Danny Phantom!" one of them shouted.

"Oh please", the clone said slyly.

He then quickly turned around and let out his ghostly wail at the police officers. When the officers got hit by the wail they all dropped their guns and flew far off their feet by the force and landed much farther away from the clone then the were before. Several nearby buildings crumbled by the force of the wail as well.

"Can't I just have some fun?" the clone said after he let out his wail.

"That's not fun Danny!" Jazz shouted.

"And you shouldn't think that it's fun. You must be being controlled", said Sam.

"I'm not being controlled Sam. And don't think that I'm not the real Danny because I am!" Danny's clone shouted**. (To make sure that you are not confused that is still the clone, he's just trying to trick them). **

"I don't believe you!" said Sam, although she had a bit of a shocked look on her face.

Danny's clone landed on the ground so he was a couple feet from Sam, looked right at her and said."You want prof, fine I know that you have _liked_ me for a long time. That's why you keep saying that I'm clueless because you think that I don't know but I'm not clueless. I've just for some stupid reason been too nervous say my feelings."

Sam almost fell backwards in shock and stared at him in a shocked expression on her face.

"Well that doesn't matter now. Now if you'll excuse me I've got to go have some more fun", the clone said.

He then took both his hands and fired Sam, Tucker and Jazz with his ghost ray knocking them to the ground. He laughed and took off in the air again and headed for another part of Amity park leave the three shocked teens staring at him as he flew away.

**I hope you liked it. I'm still in a bit of a writers block but I will try and update soon. Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry it took me so long to write this chapter.** **I hate writers blocks.** **I'm going to be starting High School in a few days. Yikes, I'm a little nervous. I'm going to be busy because of this but I will try and update soon.**

**Cousin**

_At Vlad's mansion in Wisconsin. _

The real Danny was sitting in his ghost and human proof cage. Danny knew that he had been held captive in the cage for about two days now. He had not been out of the cage since he was kidnaped and has not eaten either. Danny thought that Vlad probably felt it was amusing for Danny to get weak due to not eating.

Danny hadn't seen Vlad the whole day. He preferred that, Danny always hated to see Vlad especially when he was being held captive by him. Danny was really starting getting worried he couldn't get out and for all he knew Vlad could be out terrorizing Amity park, his family and Tucker and Sam. He needed to escape and help everyone. Danny was so busy collecting his thoughts that Danny didn't notice someone phase though the wall on the other side of the room.

The person or ghost walked up to Danny's cage and cleared their throat. Danny looked up surprised by the noise and looked surprised and happy to see the person standing in front of him.

"Danielle!" Danny said happily.

The person who came in the room was Danielle, Danny's twelve year old girl clone or "cousin" that Vlad had made a little while ago. She had many similarities to Danny like the same color eyes and hair. She also had ghost powers like Danny with a similar ghost outfit and the same DP symbol on her chest. Danielle had betrayed Vlad and joined Danny's side. She helped Danny escape Vlad's clutches then and Danny hadn't seen Danielle since then.

"I already told you that I want to be called Dani with an "i", Dani said cooly as two silver rings formed around her and she changed to her human form.

"Man am I glad to see you! Where have you been I haven't seen you in a while?" Danny asked.

"I've been traveling around and trying to find someone who can stabilize me so I won't melt into goo whenever I try to use my powers too much. I haven't had any luck so far", she replied.

"How did you find me?" Danny asked.

"Well the good news is that I found you. The bad news is there is and evil clone that Vlad made that looks just like you out terrorizing Amity park and everyone thinks it's you", said Dani.

"What!" Danny shouted.

"I could tell that he was a clone because I am a clone and know a clone of you when I see one. That made me think that Vlad probably captured you so I came looking for you", Dani continued.

"I'm glad you had all that figured out", said Danny.

"Okay how do I get you out of that thing?" Dani asked pointing to the cage Danny was in.

"Try looking at that computer over there", said Danny and he pointed a computer monitor on the other side of the room.

Danielle walked over to computer and hit a button on it. The bars on the cage stopped glowing and the cage door swung open automatically.

"Yes!", Danny shouted as he ran out of the cage.

"Be careful Danny, I didn't see the fruit loop anywhere in this mansion so he might be out helping the evil clone. I wish I could help but like I said I'm still unstable and I'll just melt if I try and fight", said Dani.

"Okay, thanks a lot Dani. When this is over I'll help you find a way to get stabilized,"said Danny.

Danny then changed into his ghost form, went intangible and flew up though the ceiling.

"Good luck cousin!" Dani shouted after him.

**It's funny when I was writing this chapter my new kitty kept on jumping up on the keyboard and typing random stuff. She then fell asleep on my lap. Ahhh, she's so cute! Pwese review. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for not updating. I've had a lot to do you know with High school and all.**

**Pure Evil**

Danny was flying over fields as fast as he could towards Amity park.. He thought that he should probably eat some food before he went but he was too worried about what was happening so he decided not to.

The clone had just finished letting out a ghostly wail and reduced several more buildings to rubble. Almost all of the buildings in Amity were now destroyed and there was fires and rubble everywhere.

All the citizens of Amity park had escaped to the safety shelters that the Fentons made where humans or ghosts could not get in once they were locked down. Tucker, Sam, and Jazz had refused to go in the safety shelters determined to stop "Danny".

They where still trying to talk and reason with the clone. He just kept laughing at them and blasting them with a ghost ray every time they tried to talk to him.

Right after the clone zapped them again Valerie showed up behind him on her flying jet sled in her ghost hunting suit. "Hey ghost kid!", she shouted. The clone turned around and looked at her. "I come back from vacation to find that you destroyed my house and everything else! I always knew that you were evil and now you're going down!", she said and pointed her ghost hunting gun at him getting ready to shoot him.

Before Valerie could shoot him however, Danny's clone quickly shot the weapon out of Valerie's hand with his ghost ray. He then shot one of the engines on Valerie's jet sled. The broken engine caused the sled and Valerie to spin out of control. The sled then crashed into the side of a half demolished building. After the crash Valerie fell several feet to the ground unconscious.

The clone laughed then spotted two people running up to him. It was Danny's parents. Jack had a quickly and rather poorly made Fenton thermos that Jack and Maddie had hastily made because the clone got rid of their other ones. "Now remember the plan Jack, we catch Danny in the thermos to stop him from causing more damage. Then we try and figure out why Danny is doing all this and try and help him", said Maddie.

"Sure thing Maddie, he may be part ghost but he is still our son and we need to help him", replied Jack.

A moment after Jack said this his eyes suddenly flashed and they became glowing green. Jack then said in Danny's voice "On second thought he doesn't need help. It's fine what he is doing on his own".

Jack then dropped the thermos and stomped on it breaking it in half. "Danny stop overshadowing Jack! We just want to help you!" shouted Maddie.

Danny's clone then stopped controlling Jack and flew out of him and up into the air again becoming visible facing them. "Like I said I don't need help. I'm going to have some fun and cause more trouble and there's nothing you can do about it." said the clone.

After he said this the clone's hands started to glow green and he was about to blast Jack and Maddie with his ghost ray. Before he could however he was blasted hard in the back by another green ghost ray. The clone fell to the ground by the force of the blast and slid a few feet once he hit the ground. The clone got up off the ground and looked up the see the real Danny looking down at him with a murderous look on his face and his hands glowing green with energy.

"Clone! Leave them alone and stop making me look bad!" the real Danny shouted.

"It's the real Danny! I knew there was an explanation for all this!" Jazz said happily.

Just then Vlad Plasmius appeared out of thin air in his ghost form up in the air near Danny. "Well Daniel it looks like you escaped. No matter, you will end up joining me no matter what now that no one will accept you and your parent know your secret," said Vlad.

"What? Oh you're dead now Vlad and I'll never join you even if no one else accepts me!" shouted Danny and he started to charge straight at Vlad.

Vlad quickly blasted Danny in the chest before he could reach him with his purple ghost ray. The force sent Danny crashing to the ground. "You won't join me? Well it's your loss, my clone has proven to be strong enough that well can take over without your help," said Vlad.

Vlad then snapped his fingers and Danny's clone appeared next to him. "Finish him off," said Vlad.

"With pleasure father" replied the clone.

**Oh the suspense! Reviews make me want to update sooner! So tell me what you think. Bye.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Yay! I found the Fenton anti-creep stick (AKA a regular bat with the word Fenton on it) and destroyed my writers block! Thank you reviewers, don't think that I may not of read your review because I did.**

**Battle**

Right after Vlad ordered the clone to finish the real Danny off the clone disappeared by turning invisible. Vlad had also disappeared. Danny stood up after being knocked down and looked around for the clone. Suddenly the clone reappeared behind Danny with his fists glowing green getting ready to attack.

"Danny watch out!" Sam screamed from being a little farther away.

Before Danny could react the clone blasted Danny with his ghost ray with both hands. The blast sent Danny flying into the side of a broken building. He then fell and hit the ground. The clone laughed and started to fly straight at Danny to attack him again.

Danny slowly got up and saw the clone charging at him. Thinking fast he blasted the clone with his ghost ray. The blast stopped the clone when he was just a few feet away from Danny. Danny then kicked the clone in the stomach sending him a few feet higher in the air. The angry clone flew up even higher into the air and Danny chased him.

Once they were both pretty high in the air the two started fighting in hand-to hand combat. They were both evenly matched and doing some damage to each other.

Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Maddie, and Jack were watching from the ground. There was nothing they could do to help. It was difficult for them to watch. They were both attacking each other hard and no one could tell which was the real Danny now because they were both moving so fast. Valerie was still unconscious from being attacked by the clone so she didn't interfere either.

After several minutes of fighting the clone got tired of hand combat so he blasted Danny away with his ghost ray. "Why are you fighting? To protect your loser friends and family instead of joining me and Vlad?" the clone asked Danny.

"They are not losers and at least I have friends and family!", shouted Danny.

"I don't need friends and family!" the clone shouted and blasted Danny again with a ghost ray.

"Vlad is the only family I need!", he continued.

"Well reasoning with you didn't work so we'll have to do this the hard way", said Danny after he recovered from the attack.

The two Dannys then charged at each other and fought violently. Both of them had a lot of injuries after more fighting. Danny had many scratches on his face and his black and white jump suit was torn in several places from more cuts and bruises. The clone also had injuries and his jumpsuit was also ripped in some places from their fighting.

Danny started to get nervous about beating the clone, he was just as powerful and was doing a lot of damage to him. The clone charged at him again and Danny took a deep breath and let out his ghostly wail. The force sent the clone flying in the other directing and hit the ground hard.

From using so much energy at once Danny changed back into his human form and fell a few feet to the ground and sat there on his hands and knees exhausted.

Sam, Tucker, and Danny's family tried to run to him but Vlad suddenly appeared between them and Danny blocking their way. "Leave him alone Vlad!" said Sam angrily.

"I have not done anything girl, it was the clone," replied Vlad cooly.

Vlad then snapped his fingers and the clone once again appeared at his side. "Don't worry son, I'll help you get rid of him", Vlad said to the clone.

After he said this Maddie and Jack started to charge at Vlad and the clone wanting to beat the snot out of them for hurting Danny. Before they reached the half ghosts however they turned intangible so Jack and Maddie ran right through them without hitting them. The clone and Vlad laughed and took off in the air towards Danny.

Danny had just regained some of his strength and spotted Vlad and his clone flying towards him. Danny hastily went ghost and flew up into the air level with them getting ready to defend himself.

From nearby while the situation was going on Valerie woke up from being unconscious. She was really mad now, and she was defiantly going to destroy Phantom. She looked up and saw the sene of the clone and Vlad charging Danny who was also in his ghost form. 'Great now there is another ghost and what looks like a copy of Phantom. I'm going to destroy the real Phantom first, he must be the one they're charging at', Valerie thought to herself.

Since her jet sled was broken Valerie took out her biggest ghost hunting gun and ran over to the three ghosts. The clone and Vlad stopped charging at Danny and floated a few feet away from him. Danny didn't attack them and floated there staring at them with a confused look on his face.

Just then Valerie arrived at the scene and pointed he weapon at Danny charging up her gun and getting ready to fire. When she was ready after a few seconds she fired her weapon at Danny. At the same time Vlad fired a purple ghost ray at Danny with both his hands and the clone let out his ghostly wail at Danny.

Danny didn't have time to react, it all happened so fast. When the three powerful attacks hit him at the same time he screamed and went flying backwards by the force of the attacks. Danny then slammed into a nearby half broken building behind him. The force of Danny hitting it caused the building to break and collapse on top of Danny.

"Danny!" Danny's family and friends screamed, Sam screamed the loudest.

They all ran over to the demolished building, not worrying about Valerie, the clone and Vlad at the moment. Sam got there first and started to frantically dig with her bare hands through the rubble looking for Danny. The others joined in only digging in different parts of the huge pile of rubble.

After a few minutes of searching, which to Sam felt like hours, Sam found Danny. After digging she found Danny's hand in the pile of rubble.

"I found him!" Sam shouted.

With Tucker and Jazz's help she was able to pull Danny of the wreckage. He was now in his human form and had his eyes closed. He was even more cut up and bruised now than he was before and was barley breathing. Sam laid Danny on the ground and put his head on her arm.

"Danny please wake up", Sam said while gently shacking him, tears forming in her eyes.

The others stood nearby unsure what to do. Maddie and Jazz also had tears in their eyes.

After a moment Danny slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Sam. "S-sam?" he asked.

"Yes Danny", she said weakly.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you and everyone else", he said.

"Yes you did Danny and don't blame yourself this isn't your fault", she protested.

"Sam I want you to know that", Danny then covered his mouth and started coughing. When he took in hand away blood was on has hand. "I love you", he continued.

Sam didn't know what to say other than "I love you too".

She then hugged Danny tightly, tears flowing down her face and he hugged her back.. Sam then felt him go limp in her arms. Sam rested his head on her arm again and looked at him. His eyes were closed again and he stopped breathing. "Danny?" she said weakly.

Danny didn't answer, he was gone.

**Please don't flame and kill me. There is at least one more chapter so who knows what will happen, but I'm not giving anything away. Also if you kill me then you'll never know what will happen next. **


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't really know what to say other than; enjoy this chapter.**

**Gone**

"Danny no, you can't be gone!" cried Sam.

She was still holding Danny's head on her arm and was crying. Maddie and Jazz ran up to them and Maddie took Danny and hugged him tightly. He felt cold which made her cry harder. Jazz was also crying. Tucker and Jack were nearby looking around for Vlad and the clone with furious faces.

The clone and Vlad had disappeared and no one had seen them leave. Valerie had also vanished. They eventually gave up and went over to the others. Tucker and Jack also started to cry but Tucker was trying to be silent about it.

After a while of morning Sam asked. "Can he come back as a full ghost?".

"I don't think so since he was attacked as a ghost his ghost half was kind of killed too", responded Maddie.

"What do we do now?" Tucker asked.

"We avenge Danny by ripping those ghosts apart molecule by molecule!" Jack shouted

"How? All our equipment is gone", said Maddie while whipping tears from her eyes with her hand.

"Maybe they're in the ghost zone", Jazz suggested also whipping tears from he eyes.

"Good idea Jazz", said Tucker.

"You guys go find them, I'll stay here with Danny", said Sam quietly.

The others nodded and headed for the direction of the Fenton's house. Everyone except Sam didn't really want to face the fact that Danny was gone but instead destroy the ghosts that killed him. Sam wasn't really thinking about Danny's clone, Valerie or Vlad but about the fact that Danny was gone.

After the others left Sam started to sob again and hugged Danny tightly. "You didn't deserve this Danny", she said. "Now we'll never be able to be together or talk to each other or anything and I love you so much".

Suddenly out of thin air Sam heard someone say, "Time out!" and all time stopped.

**Sorry for the shortness but I wanted to end the chapter there. How very evil of me! **


	13. Chapter 13

**According to the reviews I got a lot of you liked the last chapter and really want to know what will happen next.** **So go ahead, read and find out.**

The last thing Sam heard before all time had stopped was someone say "Time out". The next thing she knew was time had started back up again for her a moment later. She stood up ad saw in front of her a ghost. He had blue skin and red eyes. He was wearing a purple cloak and clock patterns on his gloves and chest.

"I remember you, you're Clockwork", said Sam.

She then look down at her chest to see that she was wearing a Time Medallion. A gold medallion on a string that kept her from being stopped with the rest of the reality around her. "Yes I see that you remember me. Clockwork the master of time. I am here to once again help Danny", Clockwork said and gestured towards the dead Danny lying on the ground next to them.

"How?" Sam asked.

"By sending you back in time to prevent Vlad from successfully cloning Danny", Clockwork responded.

"You mean that if I stop Vlad from cloning Danny then Danny will still be alive?" Sam asked hopefully.

"Yes and the only ones that will remember this tragic future will be you and Danny", said Clockwork.

Clockwork then pressed a button on his time staff and a clock shaped worm hole appeared around them and everything around them vanished. Sam knew what was going on, they were going back in time to stop this tragic future and save Danny's life.

After seeing swirling blue lights all around her it stopped and Sam and Clockwork reached their destination. Sam recognized where they were. They were in Vlad's laboratory in Colorado. Sam could see Vlad on the other side of the room next to a machine. He wasn't moving and Sam realized that Clockwork must still have time stopped for everything around them.

"I took us back in time a few days. The clone is in that machine over there", Clockwork said pointing at the machine next to Vlad.

Sam ran over to the machine. She could see inside the machine that the clone wasn't alive yet. She looked over the machine at its several buttons and switches. She found a red button labeled "Self Destruct". 'Vlad put a self destruct on this machine? What a stupid idea', Sam thought to herself.

Sam pushed the button and walked back over to Clockwork. Clockwork turned them both intangible and invisible. He then started time up again and they watched. Sam could see Vlad start to move showing that time was no longer stopped. A red light began to flash on the machine and it said "Self destruct sequence activated, set to explode in ten seconds.

"What! I didn't push the self destruct button! Oh sugar cookies!", Vald yelled and turned intangible. The machine then made a huge explosion destroying the cloning machine, the lab and his house.

"Yes the clone is gone!" Sam yelled happily knowing what that meant for the future.

Clockwork smiled and pushed a button on his time staff and sent them forward in time.

**Hopped you liked this chapter. Sorry for the shortness but it is an important chapter. The story _isn't_ over yet so don't think it is.** **Thank you to those whose sent me reviews and put me on their C2 communities.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm very sorry for not updating. I was working on my new Teen Titans story called One Week (I own that story too). I forgot to name the last chapter which I called "Master of Time" just to let you know.**

**New Future**

After seeing swirling blue light all around her again it all stopped. Sam looked around to see that Clockwork was gone. She also saw that she was standing in the middle of the street and all around her was a no longer destroyed Amity park.

She turned to see that she was right by Danny's house. That was when Danny popped into her mind.

Before she could look for him though she saw Danny come out of his house. He was no longer beat up looking and looked perfectly healthy. "Sam?", he said.

"Danny!", she shouted happily and ran over to him. She ran up to the front porch of his house and hugged him tightly. Danny returned the hug.

When they pulled away Danny said, "Sam what happened? I remember fighting the clone then being attacked by the clone, Vlad, and Valerie. Then the next thing I knew I was in my house unharmed as if it all never happened and you appeared out of nowhere in the middle of the street".

"Clockwork helped me. He took me back in time and I stopped Vlad from being able to clone you. So technically none of that happened and just you and I remember it", she replied.

"Wow, I don't know what to say other than thanks and you're the best friend I've ever had!', he said.

"Uh Danny, there was something I wanted to asked you. The clone had told me that you knew that I liked you as more than a friend. Is that true?", she asked nervously.

"Well I kind of had some idea. Like I had said before I do love you. I've been to scared to say anything before. I love you even if you don't feel the same way about me", he answered.

After he said this Sam gave him a kiss and he returned it. "Of corse I feel the same way!" she said after kissing him.

After that day Danny and Sam started going out and they were voted Casper High's cutest couple for the yearbook.

**The End**

**Hope you liked it. Sorry for the shortness. I had to add that last sentence in because I do think they make a cute couple. **


End file.
